seishin_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonardo Sadame
"These souls that entertwine to make the hearts burning with magma rise, ever changing is this world and unforgiving, lend me the power of those burning those souls, so that I can protect and do right by those I love." Summary Leo lived in the city of Evansville, Indiana. (I used google maps to pick a random location and this one came up.) He went to nearby school while living out in the country. They, unbeknownst to Leo, were sealed off from the rest of the world. He was considerable fit, taking track to stay in shape, and was very popular. But, that all changed when an Earthquake happened, at least Leo thought it was an Earthquake, until massive red beast broke through the floor of his house. It unleashed to creatures that looked like men with masks. They started searching the house, Leo instinctively ran upstairs to his room. He quietly closed the door to his room and barricaded it with anything he could find. He was scared and had no clue where is family was at the moment, until what sounded like gunshots came from downstairs, and a familiar voice called for Leo. When he got down stairs it was his next door neighbor. His neighbor, Sam, took him to his house. When they got their, he Sam was speaking gibberish, it was all about "How could the seal break?" and "How did they get in?". Eventually, the Sam told Leo who those men were and why they were there. They where after Leo, because he had a soul infused in him that was the son of infamous succubus and demon. Leo didn't believe it at first, he was Leonardo Sadame, his family and his brother were all related to him. Leo was in denial, until Sam grabbed his wrist and did a seal release. Suddenly, all the powers of the spirit locked inside him rushed into his body. Leo's senses where enhanced, along with his physical abilities. he then believed in Sam completely, Sam explained the situation and that he was sent to watch over the barrier and so forth. Once it was all over, he grabbed and Leo and took him to the edge of the barrier. He then pressed a button and a small case appeared, along with the seal being taken off. He handed the case to Leo, telling him that this is what is concealing his demon powers, and keeping them from finding him. And with that, Sam sent Leo off into the world to fend for himself, claiming it was safer than sticking in a place that his enemy knew his location, and that he would know when his enemy is near. Powers [ Formatted Display Chart ] Applied Superpowers "Ability Name!" ~Catchphrase of said ability (optional)~ • Ability Explanation Soul Forging: "~Blaze on!~" Because Leo is infused with a soul, he can easily manipulate and control them. This allows him to manipulate his own and turn it into a weapon or shield. Soul Manipulation: "~Let's see just how tainted you are~" Leo can manipulate soul, the incorporeal and immortal essence of a living thing, usually most obviously present in sentient being. At some level all biological organisms have souls, and even non-biological entities (such as rivers and mountains) possess something that is analogous to soul. Soul Absorption: Leo, not even sure what he truly is, is able to absorb people's souls after they have died, therefore gaining their abilities, powers, and skills. Most users have to learn to control their own soul first and expand from there, some may be able to learn how to tap to the essence of everything living. Soul Absorption: "~What was yours is mine!~" User can absorb souls, while removing them from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. Common advantages include adding the target's skills and abilities to users, or using the absorbed souls to augment user's own powers. Another advantage Leo has with this, is he is able to take his allies soul's and store them in his own body and protect them until they could find a new one for the dead ally. Positive Spirit Energy: "~Let's get a more positive view!~" The user has control over positive forces (spiritually) and can use it for the greater good, unlike Negativity Manipulation. This allows Leo to boost the spirits of those around him and give them abilities like "The Spirit to Never Give Up" (Indomitable Will), which will increase their strength and capabilities. Angel Arm: "~I call upon the divine souls to guid me on my journey!~" As the quote states, Leo uses divine spirits to transform his arm into that of a cannon that can completely obliterate just about anything in it's path. Positive energy Manipulation: "~Let's make a positive connection!~ With this, Leo is able to pull through hard times and use powers such as '''Angelic Physiology, Aether Manipulation, Benefic Force Manipulation, Creation, Cleanliness Manipulation, Divine Force Manipulation, Empathic Healing, Empathy, Happiness Inducement, Healing, Healing Blood, Hope Inducement, Holy Fire Manipulation, Life-Force Manipulation, Life Inducement, Light Elements Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Love Empowerment, Love Manipulation, Meaningfulness Embodiment, Miracle Performing, Mysticism, Nature Manipulation, Positive Electricity Manipulation, Purification, Resurrection, Shamanism, Virtue Inducement, and White Arts.' (// From the infused Demon/Incubus soul he has '''Flight:' "~Yip yip!~" With their wings, Incubi can take to the skies and fly. They can even carry other people, though carrying more than one person will greatly tire them out. Enhanced Strength: "~Have a knuckle sandwich!~" Incubi have been shown to be able to cut apart trees as if they were butter with their claws, suggesting that they have great strength. Charm (or Allure): "~Aren't I just charming?~" By looking into a woman's eyes, Incubi have the power to take control of that woman and then control him as if he were a marionette. Incubus with the power of illusions can easily Charm an entire crowd of men. Illusions: "~Drug time!~" Powerful Succubi can gain the ability to cast powerful illusions, which seem to possess some physical effect. Mind Entering: "~Let's see what you're really thinking!~" Incubi have the ability to enter another person's dream with their tails. To do this, the end of their tail opens like a flower which they then put on the intended target's head before entering the person's mind. Superhuman strength, endurance, with enhanced senses: Most Demons have this ability, although it doesn't help out much in most cases, it is still very useful. Language: All Demons possess a passive ability, called "Language", where people listening to them will hear it in the language they are most familiar with; and vice versa. Magic All Demons and Incubis possess magic, in which they are able to cast spells and use it in most ways they like. Familiar: Demons and Incubi's are both able to summon a familiar, although Leo hasn't summoned his yet, he will one day. Gears of Caliber (Equipment) Nihontō no Shi (Sword of Death): ''A long thin but sharp bladed sword. It resembles a Katana, but is far more deadly. It is coated in a magical aura that allows the sword to be set on fire, or curse people for eternity. This sword is useful in many situations, especially since it's made of a metal called Varanium, this metal can cancel healing and cut even some of the toughest of metals. The way he got this was form an old family friend, as a parting gift. They said it was a family heirloom, and that it should only be used when necessary. It also conceals his powers when it is sheathed, but when he unsheathes it, it fully unleashes his powers. Unsheathed he gains all of the abilities of the souls that he has absorbed, with each soul he absorbs, his presence increases when he unleashes his sword.'' Talents (Skills) Iaido (居合道 Iaidō), abbreviated with iai (居合?) An art, or perhaps training method, using a real (or almost real) sword in solo practice. Wazas (practice exercises) start and end with sheathed sword, and hence involve the drawing and sheathing of the sword. Iaido is most often translated as the way of harmonious living, the art of adapting to circumstance, or the way of being here and now. The name consists of the Japanese characters for iru (being), ai (harmony), and do (path or way). In iaido, the practitioner battles non-material opponents with techniques that today are completely obsolete and devoid of practical application, and do not even offer the satisfaction of affirming superiority over other practitioners through competition. As a true Budo (martial way), iaido is a battle with the self, a cutting away of all redundancies. Through precise movements of kata, the practitioner seeks to mobilize his or her entire being, to unite the intention, action, and sword, every detail being a matter of life and death. Through this unification of sense, will, and action, the sword becomes a tool for spiritual and personal development. Kenjutsu (剣術?) The umbrella term for all (koryū) schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration. The modern styles of kendo and iaido that were established in the 20th century included modern form of kenjutsu in their curriculum, too. Kenjutsu, which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan, means "the method, or technique, of the sword." This is opposed to kendo, which means "the way of the sword". The exact activities and conventions undertaken when practicing kenjutsu vary from school to school, where the word school here refers to the practice, methods, ethics, and metaphysics of a given tradition, yet commonly include practice of battlefield techniques without an opponent and techniques whereby two practitioners perform kata (featuring full contact strikes to the body in some styles and no body contact strikes permitted in others). Historically, schools incorporated sparring under a variety of conditions, from using solid wooden bokutō to use of bamboo sword (shinai) and armor (bōgu). In modern times sparring in Japanese martial art is more strongly associated with kendo. Kendo (剣道 kendō, lit. "sword way") A modern Japanese martial art, which descended from swordsmanship (kenjutsu) and uses bamboo swords (shinai) and protective armour (bōgu). Today, it is widely practiced within Japan and many other nations across the world. Kendo is an activity that combines martial arts practices and values with strenuous sport-like physical activity. Defects (Disabilities) A.D.H.D. Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) is a psychiatric disorder of the neurodevelopmental type. It characterized by problems paying attention, excessive activity, or difficulty controlling behavior which is not appropriate for a person's age. These symptoms begin by age six to twelve, are present for more than six months, and cause problems in at least two settings (such as school, home, or recreational activities). In children, problems paying attention may result in poor school performance. Although it causes impairment, particularly in modern society, many children have a good attention span for tasks they find interesting. Despite being the most commonly studied and diagnosed psychiatric disorder in children and adolescents, the cause is unknown in the majority of cases. The World Health Organization estimated that it affected about 39 million people as of 2013. It affects about 5–7% of children when diagnosed via the DSM-IV criteria and 1–2% when diagnosed via the ICD-10 criteria. Rates are similar between countries and depend mostly on how it is diagnosed. ADHD is diagnosed approximately three times more in boys than in girls. About 30–50% of people diagnosed in childhood continue to have symptoms into adulthood and between 2–5% of adults have the condition. The condition can be difficult to tell apart from other disorders as well as to distinguish from high levels of activity that are still within the normal-range. ADHD management recommendations vary by country and usually involve some combination of counseling, lifestyle changes, and medications. The British guideline only recommends medications as a first-line treatment in children who have severe symptoms and for medication to be considered in those with moderate symptoms who either refuse or fail to improve with counseling. Canadian and American guidelines recommend that medications and behavioral therapy be used together as a first-line therapy, except in preschool-aged children. Stimulant therapy is not recommended as a first-line therapy in preschool-aged children in either guideline. Treatment with stimulants is effective for up to 14 months; however, its long term effectiveness is unclear. Adolescents and adults tend to develop coping skills which make up for some or all of their impairments. The medical literature has described symptoms similar to ADHD since the 19th century. ADHD, its diagnosis, and its treatment have been considered controversial since the 1970s. The controversies have involved clinicians, teachers, policymakers, parents, and the media. Topics include ADHD's causes and the use of stimulant medications in its treatment. Most healthcare providers accept ADHD as a genuine disorder, and the debate in the scientific community mainly centers on how it is diagnosed and treated. The condition was officially known as attention deficit disorder (ADD) from 1980 to 1987 while before this it was known as hyperkinetic reaction of childhood.